


Tu es mon soleil.

by chipthedip



Series: Adventures of french Washington [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: French Washington, M/M, There's translations here, Washington's family mostly, after season 15, dont worry, it has french words, the lieutenants are in this., wayy after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipthedip/pseuds/chipthedip
Summary: David's family remembers the song he sang, his smile, his laugh, his anger and mostly him.Every Night the mother sings at midnight in the halls of their home hoping for her son to return, his sisters gave up hope. Until they see the news.The song may have briefly ended the the melody lingers in the walls of their old forgotten past.





	Tu es mon soleil.

**Author's Note:**

> French is the best wash of all time.

.

David never saw his family again after he left. He left his mother and 3 sisters, all older than him. He was the youngest and he left.

 

They sat in front of the tv watching the news about project freelancer, it failed. “ce n'est pas juste” (It is not fair) The oldest screamed with tears in her eyes. The others cried, along with their grieving mother.

 

The UNSC scent the news after the fight with the Meta, David was dead. They watched the news more often after words hoping that something, Anything will prove that he was alive. “il n'est pas mort” (He is not dead) The second oldest yelled as she threw a vase at her youngest. Violence ran in the family. ”je peux le sentir” (i can feel it)

 

It's been a year, they have all moved on from his death. The 3 got jobs in their arias, they did not want to be separated from each other. Not after David. They lost a part of their family that they could never got back. A song rang through the halls one night in their 2 bedroom apartment that they afford after they fled from the covenant.

 

One of his favorites he sang often, when they were sad or down about anything he hold them tight. The youngest had broken up with her first love? He sang. The second failed a test? He sang. The oldest got rejected from a job? He sang. The mother losing her son? They sang at his funeral.

 

With tears in her eyes for the loss the mother walked in the halls.

 

_“Tu es mon Soleil, L'autre nuit chérie, alors que je dormais, j'ai rêvé que je que je te tenais dans mes bras, Quand je me suis réveillé, chérie, je me trompais, Donc j'ai pris ma tête dans mes mains et j'ai crié.”_

 

Her voice cracked as warm tears flooded her eyes, The memories that swarmed her brain like it was some sad movie. Once he skinned his knee, tears brimmed his eyes but he just smiled like it was nothing and said it was okay. He was always tough.

 

_“Tu es mon rayon de soleil, mon seul rayon de soleil, Tu me rends heureux quand les cieux sont gris, Vous ne saurez jamais ma chère, combien Je vous aime, S'il vous plaît ne me prenez pas mon rayon de soleil.”_

 

He one had a fight with his sister because she took his favorite cup and broken it, she didn't mean too. He held that grudge for 3 months until he was ready to let it go, he loved him sisters and his mom. He wouldn't-couldn't stay mad at any of them. The day they made up David made one of his famous delicious cakes that all of them loved, the youngest helped.

 

_“Je t'ai toujours aimé, et j'ai voulu te rendre heureux, Et rien ne pouvait s'interposer entre nous deux, Mais maintenant que tu t'es laissé aller à aimer un autre, Tu as brisé tous mes rêves”_   


Even once he saved a cat from getting ran over by a motorcycle by jumping to it's rescue, he was hit but only by the mirror. He got scratched by the cat the second he touched it but he still saved him, even though the cat hated him. It followed him home. David named her Ari.

 

_“ Tu es mon rayon de soleil, mon seul rayon de soleil, Tu me rends heureux quand les cieux sont gris, Vous ne saurez jamais ma chère, combien Je vous aime, S'il vous plaît ne me prenez pas mon rayon de soleil”_

 

A few weeks later they were watching the news as usual, their living room barely holding all of them. The story playing was uninteresting, axe murder. The youngest picked up the remote to turn off the Tv when the breaking new came on.

 

“Breakingnews: Malcolm Hargrove locked away by the help of simulation troopers and freelancers?!?” They froze because in the center of the colored soldiers was their brother and son.

 

“David?” The youngest Laughed tears forming “c'est lui” (it's him) They couldn't believe their eyes, he was alive. It's him. “nous devons aller le trouver” (we have to go find him)

 

They hopped on the first plane the day after.

 

__________________

 

“I’m telling you dude we could totally pick up chicks in this thing” Tucker said leaning of one of the alien tanks he woke, Wash just rolled his eyes and smiled even though he wore his helmet “Tucker, that's not what it's used for” Wash argued but in good humor.

 

“That's a plus then, I mean look. Wash, this is badass.” He pointed to the gun on the tank, then gave Wash a skeptical look. “Bad ass”

 

“Well, whatever. Tourists are coming over to Chorus today, so please assist the lieutenants” Wash asked then tucker walked away with a ‘okay dad’ like usual. Wash lost his original family, his UNSC family, his freelancer family but despite all that he was able to find a new family.

 

Carolina came soon and assisted Wash with the weapons and armor that they need to sort, after awhile it got boring. Wash looked at the clock inside his helmet and the tourists should be coming around soon. It was nice meeting civilians from other planets that come to Chorus just for the stories and to join in rebuilding.

 

“Wash! You’re just in time!” Grey exclaimed happily “I just love new people! I haven't meet anyone that didn't have a timer on their life or operated on!” Wash stepped a foot to the side.

 

“Oh here they come!” The pelican dropped down and in a few seconds the doors opened “This is awesome!” Both the lieutenants and the tourists had feelings of excitement, Grey took her helmet off and started to greet new people. Wash hesitantly took his off too, feeling the cold winds. It was new.

 

Wash spotted four women trying to talk to one of the lieutenants but there seemed to be a problem because they seemed frantic, Wash decided he would help them out. He walked over to them but started to walk slowly after hearing what they were saying.

 

“Avez-vous vu notre frère” ( have you seen our brother) The oldest of the sisters said but the lieutenant didn't understand what they were saying, Wash walked over and stood beside him “Is there a problem?” the lieutenant turned around, he had his helmet on so Wash couldn't see what expressions he made. “No,sir”

 

He looked at the four and realized that they were all french, They seemed familiar. Wash told the boy that he could go and the child excused himself and went to help other people. “Puis-je vous aider?” (can i help you?) Wash was a little rusty but still got his wording right.

 

“Davie?” The accent was thick but it was recognizable “Emily?” wait, what. “mon garçon” The mother of the 4 stepped forward. “Mama?” His voice was unsure but as soon as the two other sisters closed in “Tammy, Payne?” his smile was unmistakable and as soon as soon they say it he was attacked by hugs and way too much kisses.

 

“ Arrêtez. Arrêtez.”(stop) The others took notice and the Lieutenants took notice and gave some weird looks, Tucker decided to finally join what wash the the women were doing. “Je pensais, je pensais que tu étais mort” (I thought, I thought you were dead) Tucker politely made his presence known with a loud “Wash, when did you speak french?”

 

The women looked at him then back at their brother then at each other. Once they were done the hopped off of Wash then jumped tucker saying things in french like ‘wow he's strong’ and ‘is this your boyfriend’ with the vowel too long for comfort.

 

“Mama.” Wash/David turned to his mother and she wasted no time placing some kisses of her own onto him, Tucker was flabbergasted and also a bit confused. “Whaaaaaat? Wash, You have a mother” He looked down at the girls who were still asking questions in a language he did not understand. “And sisters?!?”

 

“Pleasure to meet you” The mother barely said in english,, it seemed they did not know english well, but Tucker who was now looking at Wash with a playful betrayal look then turned to Washs mother. “Nice to meet you also, Wash when we're you going to tell me?” Tucker whispered the last part and Wash shrugged.

 

“ J'aime celui la.” (i like this one) The mother said and Washington's face grew a bit res “Ma!” his mother chuckled and Tucker gave him a curious look.

 

After a time Wash helped them settle in a hotel run by some of the kids that chose they had too much of the military life “J'ai entraîné la moitié d'entre eux.” (i trained half of them) Wash knew that his sisters did not know much of the english language so he was happy to brush up on the language that he grew up with. “ce sont de bons enfants” (they are good children) The four still couldn't believe that their brother was alive.

 

“I have no doubt” His mother spoke english which surprised him a bit but he shrugged it off. “Davie, please chante pour nous”(sing for us). His sisters gathered in the room and sat on the mother's bed with pleading eyes repeating ‘S'il vous plaît’ (please) over and over till he finally said yes.

 

“Juste cette fois” (just this time) Tucker was rounding the corner to tell him that Carolina needed him to do something with the freelancer equipment, till he heard what sounded singing but in another language.

 

_“Tu m'as dit une fois, ma chère, que tu m'aimais vraiment, Et personne d'autre ne pourrait se mettre entre nous, Mais maintenant tu m'as quittée et tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre, Tu as brisé tous mes rêves”_

Tucker was recording but only the last part but still, blackmail. Wash sounded beautiful and knew the words like he sang them before, it was like a lullaby. Tucker leaned on the door frame lissing and recording. But admiring.

_“Tu es mon rayon de soleil, mon seul rayon de soleil, Tu me rends heureux quand les cieux sont gris, Vous ne saurez jamais ma chère, combien Je vous aime, S'il vous plaît ne me prenez pas mon rayon de soleil.”_

 

The song ended and David's family was in tears but smiling also. The song may have ended but the melody in his head lingered. He was so going to ask him to sing the whole thing, later though. Wash was looking shocked staring at him studdering something in french and them yelling at him in english. Yep, blackmail.

 

 


End file.
